


Genesis

by tomatopudding



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zachary Quinto had charisma. He simply oozed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genesis

Zachary Quinto had charisma, he simply oozed it. When Zach was in the room, people couldn’t help but watch him and hang onto every word that fell from those luscious, full lips. Another thing Zachary Quinto did not lack was sex appeal. Sensuality dripped from his very pores to coat his entire body. He was a walking, talking death trap to any weak-willed woman. And, it appeared, any weak-willed man.

Chris experienced that first-hand at the end of their primary week of filming Star Trek. They had just finished shooting Spock and Kirk’s fight scene and Chris was still only half changed when Zach sauntered into his trailer.

Zach was one of those people who knew that he was beautiful and flaunted it, turning any step into a flounce and every day into a fashion show.

So Zach sauntered his way over to the half-dressed Chris. He looked as amazing as usual with his currently bowl-cut bangs swept back and held with gel. He was wearing those huge square-framed glasses to hide his shaved eyebrows, which would look ridiculous on anyone else, but he managed to pull off splendidly; that tight shirt and those even tighter pants; all dripping with charisma and sex appeal. And when he asked Chris in that sexywarmsensual voice, the likes of which made even the simplest word sound like a flirt, if he wanted to go for coffee, how could he say no?

Chris’ heart fluttered when Zach revealed his shy-looking, crooked grin and he had to turn away in order to hide his body’s reaction to that sweet smile. A t-shirt was donned quickly and they were off, Chris matching Zach stride for stride, though not with quite the same swagger.

The simple coffee outing turned into more when it ended up being suppertime before they found a suitable diner. After a simple meal, Zach managed to lure Chris out to a local bar. A few hours, and as many drinks, later, Chris conceded readily to walking home. They lived in the same neighborhood (only a few houses away, it would seem) and they just so happened to come upon Zach’s home first.

Chris followed the beckoning finger up the drive and to the front door. Still buzzed from alcohol, Chris took a daring chance in those final moments before the door closed to stumble forward and capture Zach’s lips with his own.

What followed in the next few minutes was a heated frenzy of lips, tongues, and teeth, grips and squeezes mixing together with moans, sighs, and groans to create a bubble of pleasure on Zach’s front porch. With whispered promises coming from the latter’s lips in a stream of warm breath, Chris followed Zach inside.


End file.
